


Dazed Night

by Iolite666



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Seliph gets drugged by a man at a nightclub, and Ares drags him outside. But he can't resist how desperate his boyfriend has become.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph
Kudos: 16





	Dazed Night

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday gift for a friend on twitter! hope u like it felix!! anyways this is dubcon but also enthusiastic consent behind that, seliph is drugged so he's not in the right mind but he's super enthusiastic about sucking dick so there's that, lmao, read ahead only if you're willing to read this content!

"Ugh, Ares…" Seliph grunted as his back hit the wall. "Why are- why don't we go home?"

Ares grasped Seliph's chin with his hand and tilted his boyfriend's head up to meet his gaze. "Don't you understand? Don't you get what that guy was trying to do?"

"Areeees, he was just walking over and he bumped into me! Nothing happened." Seliph turned his head to the side and broke eye contact with Ares.

"No, he bumped into you, and I saw him _put something in your drink_. He was trying to hurt you."

It made sense now. The sudden dizziness, the way Ares had stepped up, all broad shoulders and bristled anger, how he had punched the man in the nose and dragged him outside.

Seliph grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, his grip weak and trembling. "Ares." The grip on his chin weakened, and then disappeared entirely.

A greedy, consuming kiss was pressed to his lips, and Seliph melted into the sensation as his head spun. Ares pulled back, but only enough to break the kiss, with a small nip to his bottom lip.

"You're mine."

Seliph moaned. He loved how possessive Ares got. If someone had to touch him like this, had to have him like this, there was no one else he would want other than Ares. Seliph spread his legs.

“Fuck, look at you…” Seliph’s legs were mostly bare, one of his cute slip shoes had fallen off in the scuffle in the nightclub, and the only thing that preserved his questionable modesty was a tiny, _tiny_ skirt. His shirt, if it could be called that, was just a mesh creation that exposed his nipples, pierced with heart-shaped barbels and his face was caked in makeup, mascara had run down his cheeks and his lipstick was smudged, and Ares _loved_ it. 

“We need to get you home.” Ares moved as if to step away, and was stopped by how Seliph desperately grabbed at him and clung to his body. “Seliph…?”

A muffled whine into his shoulder. Seliph lifted his head up and looked Ares in the eye, and Ares was struck at his hazy gaze; the swirled lust present in its depths and Ares swore that his boyfriend’s eyes were glowing. _Just what had been put in his drink?_

“I don’t wanna go home, Ares… I changed my mind, I want you to fuck me here, let everyone know I’m yours.”

Goddamnit, Seliph _knew_ how to get through to him, and Ares clenched his fist as Seliph licked a stripe up his neck before he tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. 

“Don’t you wanna?”

And therein lay the problem. Ares wanted to; so _badly_. Seliph’s breath was hot as it washed over his ear and it made Ares shiver. There was only so much one man could take, and he was near his limits. 

“Fuck, you know I do but if we get caught-”

A finger pressed to his lips that wagged back and forth, “Shhhhhh, shhh, sh, we’re in an alley, right? Nobody would see…” 

This Seliph was new, enticing and mesmerising and Ares didn’t know what he wanted to do. Well, that was a lie; his cock strained against the zipper of his jeans and he wanted so badly to just flip Seliph around and fuck him like a good little doll, drugged up for daddy. But he _couldn’t_ , could he? 

Before he could rationalise with himself any longer, Seliph whined and Ares watched, detached, as his boyfriend dropped to his knees and pressed his face into his crotch. Seliph grinned dopily as he rubbed his cheek, his nose, his mouth over the strained bulge and giggled when Ares swore and punched the wall. He was doing so good; his head swam and he giggled again and it felt _good_ to just do these things, regardless of what others would say if they saw him, regardless that he knew, deep down, that he shouldn’t do this. It felt good, and Seliph was all about feeling good right now.

Seliph fumbled with Ares’ zipper and noted that his boyfriend had stopped resisting. _Finally_. It was no fun when he had to do all the hard work to make himself and Ares feel good, Ares going along with things just made them all the better. He pulled Ares’ cock out of his underwear and jeans, and placed a sloppy kiss on the tip and grinned when his boyfriend’s cock twitched and smeared the starts of precum on his upper lip and the tip of his nose.

Seliph licked his lips. God, Ares’ cock looked so nice. It always did, but there was something about tonight, about whatever he’d been given that made his boyfriend look even more alluring than usual. The weight of his cock in his hand, the way it looked, the way it _smelled_. Seliph could stay down here all night, just looking and holding and _appreciating_. He stroked Ares’ cock gently, and the way Ares hissed above him let him know that his hand was too dry. Well, a handjob wasn’t what he had planned, so it didn’t matter.

Seliph opened his mouth and gave a lewd kiss to the exposed tip and giggled, (this was becoming a thing for the night, everything just felt so _fun_ ) when Ares’ huffed out a low groan and impatiently pushed his cock in Seliph’s face.

“You’re so impatient for someone who wanted to go home just now…”

Ares said nothing, and instead rubbed his cock along Seliph’s cheek.

“Hehe, okay, okay, I get it!”

Seliph wasted no time opening his mouth and closing his lips around the tip of Ares’ cock. His eyes dropped and he sighed happily around the weight on his tongue, and the way Ares’ cock twitched as it pushed further into the wet warmth of his mouth only made Seliph’s head swim more. This was _addicting_. Ares tasted so good, the smell of him from the heat of the club made Seliph want to just bury his face in his boyfriend’s groin and stay there all night; alternating between just smelling him and sucking him off.

He bobbed his head down, and as Ares’ cock touched his soft palate, Seliph didn’t even gag; as he pushed himself further and Ares hissed out a low, “Shit!”, into the night air as his cock hit the back of his throat, Seliph didn’t gag. He doesn’t know what’s come over him; he’d always had trouble with fitting Ares inside of him, whether it was sucking him off or getting fucked, and yet here he was, taking him like a champ.

He’d have to try and ask that guy for whatever had been put in his drink. But that didn’t matter; there was no time to be thinking about other men when he could service Ares, show him that he was his.

“Shit, how are you…” Ares trailed off as he watched Seliph wiggle slightly, and then he couldn’t stop the deep groan that tore from his throat as Seliph _took him all the way down_. Shit, he was so hot, tight, _wet_. He wanted to cum, so badly.

“Fuck, baby, can I- can I fuck your throat?”

The enthusiastic moan that vibrated around his cock and made him want to do this again and again and _again_ gave him the permission he needed. Ares’ knotted his fingers in Seliph’s hair and pulled him off his cock and watched, dazedly, as his boyfriend’s lipstick smeared over his skin. Fuck, that was hot. 

He bucked his hips forwards and watched as Seliph’s eyes rolled back, and soon enough he couldn’t keep his own eyes open as all he could register, could stand to register, was how fucking good he felt. 

Seliph was messy and it was just how Ares liked it; drool stringing from swollen lips as he was pushed and pulled along Ares’ cock, and as Ares opened his eyes he caught sight of Seliph’s makeup that had streaked down his cheeks in thick black lines. Fuck, fuck, this was all too much. He prided himself on lasting longer, but…

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum…”

A hum around his cock, as much as a yes as he could get from Seliph in this state. Ares sawed his hips back and forth and increased his pace; Seliph could deal for a bit. He could feel how his orgasm rose in his stomach, heat flushed over his entire body, and he let go.

Ares pulled Seliph onto his cock one last time, and humped his face with a luxuriant groan as he came down his throat and his cock throbbed with every spurt. Fuck, he needed that. His head felt clearer than ever, having clouded in anger seeing that guy try and fuck with Seliph. He pulled out, and tapped his cock on Seliph’s lips and watched as his boyfriend smiled dazedly.

Ares tucked himself back into his jeans and made himself look presentable. There was no salvation in that regard for Seliph, however, and he instead picked his boyfriend up into a bridal carry. Concerned at the silence, he questioned.

“Seliph?”

No answer. Ares looked down, and smiled at his boyfriend’s face, lax in sleep. He’d have to pile them into a shitty taxi and somehow get up 4 flights of stairs to his apartment without people getting funny ideas, but if Seliph was content, so was he. 


End file.
